Actions That Shape the Future
by ghost4321
Summary: Just a young man, trying to make a name for himself, find people he can call his friends and move out of his parent's shadows. Unknown to him, a war is brewing, 400 years in the making. God's deem the Dragon's useless in their endeavor and try for themselves. The young Maelstrom will have to find his own path, because the future has many different paths.
1. Departure

Taking a short break from my newest one. this one's been an Idea ever since the latest chapter of my other story.

Just spitting ideas out like wildfire

* * *

 **Actions that Shape the Future.**

 **Ch. I, Departure**

Opening his eyes, Naruto blinked away the sleepers before a sudden rush of energy came to him as he remembered what the day was. Jumping out of bed in his toad pajamas, he could barely contain his excitement. _Today's the day!_ Rubbing his eyes, further waking himself up, he opens his dresser grabbing several sets of clothes before laying them on his bed. At his desk, he grabbed several blank scrolls before tossing them on his bed.

 _Today, I start my own journey! Today is the day I aim for greatness!_ His thoughts were interrupted by a heavenly smell lofting into his room. "Mmmmm. After breakfast, and the bathroom." Closing his door, he left his room going across the hall to the bathroom.

Humming a light tune as she stood over the stove, Kushina was putting the finishing touches on their breakfast. Tasty eggs, bacon and sasuge, a normal enough breakfast for any family. Grabbing three plates, she set them to the side as she portioned them perfectly. Hearing her son coming down the stairs, she smiled as she brought the plates and set them on the dining room table.

"Your looking more cheery than usual dear, considering what today is." Minato spoke as he read the morning paper. "Are you sure your alright?"

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she took her seat across from her husband before taking a sip of the lifeblood drink. "I'm not. I don't want him to leave. I don't want him to grow up." Hearing the bathroom door open back up as their son came out from washing his face, she sighed before continuing. "But, he takes after me in that aspect. He won't take no for an answer and we've held him for as long as we could," looking down at her drink, she continued, "the only thing I can do now is have faith in him."

Folding the paper and placing it down on the table, Minato smiled as he saw his son walk into the kitchen scratching his stomach from under his night shirt. "Now now. It's time for him to start his adventure, it was inevitable." Watching their son pour himself a glass of orange juice, he continued. "He'll be fine, he want's to make a name for himself. We've taught him the basic's, now it's time for him to develop on his own." Looking back to his wife, he smiled. "He's always welcomed back home. He's our son after all, he'll be fine."

Before Kushina could break down into a stuttering mess of a mother, Naruto sat down at the table, his eyes only partially opened as he spoke. "Mornin' Mom, Dad."

Both having a laugh at their son's antics, the little family ate their breakfast in relative silence, enjoying each others company. Kushina couldn't help but stare at her son. It would only be a few more hours before he left for his own journey, just like herself and Minato did decades ago.

Getting herself and Minato another cup of coffee as they finished their breakfast, Naruto grabbed their plates, taking them to the sink. "Yosh! Time to finish getting ready!" He exclaimed, before heading to his room, Minato letting out a laugh at his son's eagerness.

 _I remember when I left home. I was just as excited as he was, if not more so._ Closing his eyes, Minato smiled at his thoughts. _He'll go far, he's our son after all._

Hearing sobbing starting, he rose his brow as he looked towards the sink. _Kushi-chan_ _. Like usual, but, I suppose that's why I love her._ Getting up, he walked behind his beautiful wife, wrapping her in his arms as she turned around and silently cried into his chest. He knew she would stop and be fine in a few minutes. "Hey, hey, Kushi-chan." Kissing her head as she looked up at him, unknowingly activating the S-class technique most women know by heart, the puppy-eye technique.

"Minato!" Hugging her husband even tighter, she continued, her tears flowing comically. "We can't let him go! He's too young! He's only twelve for god's sake!"

He let out a chuckle, which quickly turned into a pained groan as she jabbed him in his stomach. "Maa, maa. Kushina, don't we have to get ready for his departure?" His words caused her eye's to widen as she realized this, before she rushed past her son who was about to open his own door.

Opening his door while ignoring his mother's antics, the young blond smiled as he looked at his scrolls and clothes laying on the end of his bed. Gathering enough clothes and materials to last a few days, he readied the plain scrolls. Using the **Rune-Magic** he learned from his parents, he quickly drew the kanji on the clean scrolls before placing his clothes atop them. Pushing his magic into the lettering, he watched as they vanished inside the scrolls.

Picking up the large scroll that was leaning on his dresser, he unrolled it on his bed before sealing the smaller scrolls inside it. Drawing Kanji on his left arm, he sealed the giant scroll in the kanji on his arm. Looking around his rather plain room, he smiled. "Alright! I believe that's everything! Time to shower and change!"

With that, the young blond quickly grabbed the last set of clothes that were in his dresser before heading to the shower.

Hearing his son and wife go about in the respective rooms, Minato let out a tired sigh. He was proud of his son, finally starting his own journey as a mage. Along with Kushina, they both guided him on their knowledge about magic. Their son had inherited their amazing ability in their special brand of **Rune-magic** , **Fuin-Techniques**. Having taken to their teachings like a fish out of water, Minato couldn't be more proud.

Having been accomplished mages themselves before they took _that_ mission, they decided to settle down in a small house sitting in the middle of the rather small peninsula at the top of Fiore. Making regular trips to the nearest village, Konoha, to retrieve supplies which they couldn't get from the forest around them, they lived a rather easy life.

Completing the last mission, Minato and Kushina were both given a rather hefty amount, due to the seriousness of the mission, and the backlash from it. Hell, the council was surprised that they even managed to make it back alive and in one piece. It wasn't one of the 7 one hundred-year missions for nothing after all.

Yet, when they arrived back, the council was shocked at the repercussions that the Magic King did to them. August had created special **Runes** as well as **Fuins** and placed them on the duo. Try as they might, they couldn't remove them, nor could anyone from the council.

Losing the ability to wield their magic was a small price to leave with their lives. Not many could say they came into contact with the Magic King, even if it was for peace talks, and survived. He was rather thankful that August had let them leave, it was thanks to August's pity, that Naruto was able to be born, neither knew Kushina was pregnant when they took the mission.

He still had nightmares about the empire that was forming, and it scared him greatly about what was happening across the sea. One thousand plus guilds were coming together, under one banner. If it manages to succeed, he shivered at the thought of what that, _empire_ , could do.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard his wife coming down the stairs. Smiling at her expression as she held one of the pictures that were in their room. Laying his arm on the back of the couch as Kushina snuggled next to him, he smiled looking at the picture. It was of him with Naruto hanging off his arm, both tired and roughed up from _training_ in the forest. _Naruto was 6 when this was taken._ He thought, as Kushina smiled along with him.

They sat in relative silence before the two parents heard their child coming down the stairs. With baggy, dark blue pants taped around the thigh, a matching long-sleeved shirt held up right below his elbows, Naruto looked exactly like a younger Minato. Kushina couldn't help but tear up at the sight. Her little boy, her little baby boy. She quickly shot up and ran towards her little Naruto, Minato couldn't help but sigh and go after his wife.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Naruto couldn't really do anything, his over dramatic and loving mother had him in her iron grip. "NARUTO!" She started yelling, even as her tears rolled down her face. "I FORBID YOU FROM LEAVING THIS HOUSE! YOUR TOO YOUNG! YOUR MY BABY!"

Prying himself free from his mother with the help from his father, he quickly made his way out the front door, standing in front of his quaint little home. Minato finally having calmed Kushina down, walked outside their house, standing in front of their son.

Looking back to his parents, Naruto smiled. "I'm off." With a smile, he stood there, letting the sight of his parents standing in front of his house soak into his brain. A home he can always come home to no matter what.

Walking forwards slightly, Kushina held her hands together in front of her. "Naruto. Be safe, you hear me?" Minato sighed, knowing this was going to happen, yet, he couldn't really blame her, he was going to do the same thing. "Become strong alright? Strong enough to protect yourself and your friends." _Stronger than Minato and me._

Stepping up beside his wife, Minato continued Kushina's speech. "Don't forget our teachings Naruto. You remember the what we taught you right?" Seeing his son nod, he smiled. "Eat your vegetables. Don't gamble, wasting your money isn't good for your health. Stay in shape my son." Putting his hands on his hips he continued as Kushina's tears flowed again. "Practice your magic, becoming a strong mage starts with the fundamentals, never forget that."

Taking on a serious note, Minato's voice deepened. "Always watch your back son. Until you find friends to lay your life on the line for, always watch your back. Our name will, no doubt, bring enemies and people to test your strength. Believe in yourself."

"Don't forget the three vices, my little Naru-chan." Kushina cut in as she quickly interrupted her husband's seriousness. "Don't drink too much alcohol, in fact, don't drink any! Don't let me find out about any of those harlots trying to get into your pants! Find a strong willed woman like your mother, one that isn't afraid to say your wrong. And like your father said, don't go gambling! If I hear you lost your money gambling... Don't even think about coming back to bum money!"

Quickly reassuring his wife and son, Minato spoke. "Now now, let's not be too hasty. Naruto, your always welcome back, no matter what. Your always going to be our little boy." Ruffling his son's blond hair, Minato placed his arm around his wife.

Holding back his tears as best he could, Naruto couldn't help but smile as he looked up to his parents. "I...I won't!" Bringing his arms up to his face, he wiped his eyes as he continued. "I'll make a name for myself, even better than you two! I'll become so legendary, that no one will be able to speak bad about us anymore Dad! Believe it!" Tears continued to flow even as he wiped them away, it was emotional for him, and the two standing in front of their little boy. "I'll find the best of friends! Better then Ero-sennin and Grandma, Mom! Believe it!"

Looking at his mother, the dam he held back broke as he jumped into her arms for one last hug before he started his own journey. Joining the hug, Minato wrapped his arms around his wife and son as he kneeled down with them. Speaking even though his head was on his mother chest, Naruto's muffled voice reached their ears. "I promise. I promise I'll make you both proud. I'll make our name legendary again, I'll bring it back to glory! I'll become the strongest! Believe it!"

Watching their son disappear into the woods that encroached and hid their house on the peninsula, Minato sighed, knowing what was about to happen, he felt the man appear as soon as they left the house to say there goodbyes. Hearing a voice behind him, his grip on Kushina got even tighter as he held his free hand to his stomach, **Runes** and different Kanji coming to life across his and Kushina's chest as she did the same.

"It's been 13 years. The time has come." Looking at the back of the blond and redhead, he was mildly impressed as he felt his **Rune** become nothing in front of him. He'd be even more impressed, but if these two couldn't even do that then he would have killed them all those years ago.

Turning around, Minato stared straight into the Magic King's eyes, his wife's glare even more intense. It was only for a moment, but the dam that held their titanic reserves back cracked, as did the ground as it spider-webbed under their feet, exploding from their bodies. Yellow and red pillars of magic shot towards the sky for an instance before their reigned in their magic. The husband and wife knew they stood no chance against the elder man in front of them, they couldn't help but hate him. Having destroyed them in less time it took to blink.

Closing his eyes and ignoring the mild show of power which dwarfed a few of the shields, August sighed, knowing they still hated him for what he was doing, but it was for their good. _The first invasion failed. These two and those Uchiha's along with the council's 'Face'. We weren't even an Empire during those years. Until Lord Zeref comes back, I'll build our strength. It's for the good of Lord Zeref. For the good of the empire, for the good of the world._ Raising a hand, a large magic circle came to life underneath their feet as he spoke. "The Uchiha's came quietly. What say you Senju? I granted you and the Uchiha's their request for 13 years, it is now X777. I'm here to collect."

Glancing his powerful eye's over towards the forest where their child vanished in, he felt the powerful magic that resided inside the child. _The Light and Dark. It seems I was right in my plans for these two families. The True potential of their unique God-Slayer Magic's, if and only if, they can even awaken them. If your plan's fail Master Zeref, know that I have a backup plan._ Looking back at the two that he encountered years past, his thoughts continued as he closed his eyes, the grip on his staff tightening. _For even I know, it take's God-like powers to slay 'Gods' after all._ Opening his old eyes, he sent a powerful, magic filled glance towards the forest. And for a second, just like with the Uchiha's child, he saw it, same yet different, some would say it was a foresight August had gained over the years of learning every magic there was, but he knew it was just one of the possible paths for the boy's magic. And the giant, golden ethereal warrior with 6 arms and 3 heads walking away, he knew it was just a foresight into the path he's chosen for his Lord. He just hoped what he was doing would be enough to push the two children far enough to unlock their once powerful, and ancient **God-Slayer** magic. The blond, along with the ravenette, were one and the same, their magic was connected, just like the Sage who created it. "We leave now, I've left the Uchiha family alone for too long."

Ignoring the Magic King's actions, Minato clenched his fist while Kushina rose a hand to her mouth hearing her friend was at least alright, he spoke. "We're ready." Even Kushina was silent as the glow from August's magic didn't wait any longer as they vanished from the continent.

It was abrupt. It was instant. Just like her husband's signature magic. One second she was on the continent of Fiore, the next, Alverez. She couldn't even sense the man's magic, let alone get a feel for it. Yet, she had made a deal with the devil, her and Minato, and she would keep her end. Looking over her shoulder, across the vast ocean, she silently prayed to the old Sage above as Minato held her hand, having the same thoughts as his wife.

 _Naruto. Become strong my son, a Maelstrom is coming._

 **vBv**

It's been about 10 hours since he finally left the nest to start his own journey. Finally given the chance to become a full fledged mage and hone his skills, Naruto was rather excited as he looked for a good place to camp for the night in the forest. Having started his journey heading south through the forest, he already passed by Konoha, the only person he would have wanted to see wasn't there at the time, so he had no need to stop by.

"Hmm, if I continue this way in the morning, I should make it Rainbow Village, where Dad's old guild is!" Naruto said to himself as he surveyed the small clearing he was in, ignoring the slowly fading sun light from the treetops. "Yosh! Perfect place for camp!"

Taking the large scroll off his back, he set it down in the middle of the ground. Unraveling it, he channeled his magic before a puff of smoke appeared, waving it off he smiled as his large tent was standing there. A few tugs here and a few stakes planted there, it didn't take long for his house for the night to be set up. Unzipping the flap, he tossed his scroll inside as he stepped in behind it. A few more unsealed **rune's** , and his sleeping bag along with his pillow was placed down, ready for him to get some rest.

Leaving his tent, he stretched as he used his magic to create a clone of himself, sending it off to gather fire wood, he had to give thanks for his mother for teaching him her **Clone Magic**. Magic that gave him the ability to create as many clones as he wants, limited only to his magic reserve. He was no where near his mothers overall complete and utter mastery, she was able to fill entire mountains with clones of herself. Clones that were sturdy and could take several hits before they vanished. Clones that had their own personalities and could send their memories back to her when they dispelled. Kushina had dubbed her special clones, ' **Shadow** ' **Clone Magic**.

It was a higher, advanced level of the **Clone** magic, requiring a rather hefty amount of magic power, having created it herself. If one learned how to use it, but didn't have large enough reserves, they'd be out cold for a long while, possibly hospitalized if not dead outright.

While his clones could be compared to his mothers level, able to have their own conscious and make their own decisions, able to send their memories back to him, his weren't as efficient. His clones were sturdy, and could take a hit or two before they dispelled. _Not to mention I can create a small army if needed._ With a smirk, he started picking up rocks to set around in a circle to hold the fire to ward off the cold night air. _Just wish I was able to have that same mastery over the rest of my magic._ Channeling magic to his left arm, he caught the scrolls that appeared and chose the right ones. "Now I just need my clone to come back with the firewood."

Setting them to the side, he was about to head towards the small creek before something caught his attention. It echo'd off the trees as he stood still, trying to find the direction it was coming from.

*Yip Yip*

"Where?" Looking around, he quickly extended his senses. _It almost sounds like an...animal?_

 _*_ Yip*

Looking towards the creek, his eyes widened. _Whatever it is sounds panicked!_ Quickly rushing towards the small creek, he jumped through the bushes landing a few feet from the creek. His blue eyes scanning the small creek and clearing.

*Yip Yip Yip*

To his right, his eyes were wide as he looked at the sight. Backed up against a rather large rock standing out from the creek was a small dark orange fox, it's tail was placed in front of it, trying to ward off a larger predator. A large grey wolf, toying and teasing the small fox, the smell of blood from the fox's back paw was egging the wolf on.

Looking on the site, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little anger. _It was always the bigger and stronger things picking on the smaller or weaker._ On several trips with his father and mother, he saw plenty of that from town to town. From bandits grouping together to dark guilds that chose to attack them, Jiraiya or Tsunade teaching them lessons then they tried.

Having enough, he found himself halfway towards the wolf before he knew it. " _ **Avatar**_." His voice was silent, but it still stalked towards the grey wolf and the kit.

Hearing the blonds voice over his prey's cries, the wolf looked to the left. Slightly shocked that a human was able to sneak up on it. Bearing it's fangs and growling even louder before it jumped towards Naruto, intent on tearing his throat out. Before it even got close, a golden hand the same size as the wolf smacked it across the clearing, soaring over the creek before slamming into one of the trees.

Sliding down, the wolf slowly got up before growling as it glared at the blond, who had his arm extended while his hand seemingly vanished, in it's place a golden, ethereal hand hovering slightly away from his arm.

" _ **Leave**. _Lest you become dinner _._ "

Knowing that it stood no chance against the small boy, it whimpered slightly as it stood fully before leaving into the bushes. Making sure that it was gone, Naruto quickly did a survey of his surroundings as he made his way towards the small kit.

*Yip!*

Giving the small creature a smile before he slowly kneeled in front of it. His blue eyes stared into the foxes red ones before his hand slowly reached for it. Going slow enough so he didn't frighten the animal any more. "It's ok little guy, I've gotcha."

Picking the kit up, he quickly expelled a little magic to calm the kit down as he started making his way back to his little campsite. Getting to the site, he saw his clone had already gotten the fire started as the sun's evening rays finally hid themselves behind the treetops. Getting close enough, his clone noticed him and the passenger in his arms.

"Eh.. Boss?"

"Grab the pillow and place it near the fire and bring me the first aid kit, this little guy's bleeding a little." Naruto said to his clone, taking his seat in front of the fire. "Let's get this guy warmed up and taken care of."

As the clone walked into the tent grabbing the items, Naruto slowly pulled on the kit's back leg, his magic still calming the small fox, stopping it from biting him. Gripping the back leg, he let go and looked at his fingers. Slightly worried from the amount of blood coming from the small fox. _It's gonna need to eat and drink to get this back.._ Letting the fox lay on his lap for a moment, Naruto smiled at the creature. Hearing his clone curse at something, he sighed before scratching the small fox behind it's rather large ears, getting a quiet purr from it.

"Here you go boss." Setting the pillow down beside him as well as the first aid, the clone threw another small log on the fire before dispelling himself, it's magic going back to Naruto.

"Alright little guy. I'mma do my best to get you patched up!" Setting the kit on the pillow, he quickly reached into the first aid and pulled a clean wipe and a few gauze pads along with white tape. After a few minutes of cleaning it's back leg and making sure it was wrapped good and tight, he relaxed a little, scratching the kit behind it's ears as it relaxed on the soft pillow.

Hearing his stomach growl, he quickly set up the pan hanging above the fire. Throwing some meat on the pan, he cut some up for his small companion that was watching him, it's orange head resting on her front paws. Only finding out the fox was a she after wrapping her back leg up. Watching the fire, his hand idly went back to the young kit's ear, enticing low purrs from it.

It wasn't long after they ate that he moved the fox into his tent, having gone to sleep after eating her full of the pork chops. Zipping the entrance up, leaving a small opening for him to glance into, he sat on one of the large logs in front of the fire and his tent.

"Guess it's time for practice." Unsealing a scroll from his wrist, he placed it on the ground. Channeling his magic, waving the smoke away he glared at the rubber balls that were stacked. "Dad and Mom said to practice my control daily. But this exercise is crazy!" Holding one of the small rubber balls in his hand, he summoned on his magic, putting it inside the small ball. Twisting and turning his magic inside the ball, he gradually pushed more and more of his magic inside, stretching the ball slightly.

"Close!" He spoke to himself as he watched the ball grow and contort as if something was pushing out from inside. Sweat was forming on his forehead as he pushed more of his magic inside. Controlling his magic, bending it into a perfect circle, a mini maelstrom of energy inside the ball.

With his other hand, he formed what the end result was to be. Looking at the two, the perfected attack in his left and the rubber ball in his right, he sighed. "Dad always said this was a great exercise for magic control. But dam, is it rough and tiring. How he can form hundreds of these at once is beyond me. But, that's what makes my dad the coolest!"

Releasing the attack and bursting the rubber ball with a excess amount of magic, he sighed. "I'd so much rather be doing missions for training and experience." Leaning back on his arms, he sat in the warmth of the fire, the cooking pot and holder washed and put away courtesy of his **Clones**. "Mom said I need to join a guild to get the most for my buck." Crossing his arms, he continued as the night's breeze stirred up the fire. "I'll just be known as her son if I go to Lamia Scale... I am definitely not joining Blue Pegasus, Master Bob... Sorry Dad." A shiver went down his spine as Master Bob appeared in his mind for a second, winking at him.

"The strongest guild right now in Fiore is Phantom Lord." Sitting up, his hands in front of him, channeling magic as he activated his **Avatar** magic. His hands disappearing as two larger, ethereal ones appeared above him. "That wouldn't be any fun though. Joining an already strong guild. I'd be known as a Phantom Lord mage."

Slowly waving his right arm over the fire, his large **Avatar** hand flew above it, sending a minuscule gust of wind down to feed the fire. "I wonder about that small guild in Magnolia." Shaking his left hand, he dispelled the magic, leaving only his right hand holding his magic. Clenching his vanished fist, the larger **Avatar** followed, clenching, forming a fist. "Their relatively small... Hmm..." He began thinking quietly, as his magic dispelled, his right hand appearing again.

It was quiet in the clearing, quiet enough to hear the various bugs and the breeze as it shook the trees. He let out a smile as he heard the kit snore lightly. "Yeah. I'll see if they will take someone like me."

Leaning back once again, he stared up through the treetops into the night sky. Crossing his arms behind his head, he layed on the ground, staying warm from the fire. "It might be best to start in a smaller guild. Making a name for myself while helping the guild out." Letting out a sigh, he stared at the stars before continuing. "Yeah. But just what was it's name again? ... Hairy Fail? No no no."

Closing his eyes, he let his thoughts wonder as he fell asleep. The fires warmth keeping him from feeling the night's chilly breeze. When he woke up the next morning, he found his fire was left to smolder on the embers and the small fox, laying on his chest, curled up in her nine, dark orange tails.

* * *

Just an idea I had floating around in my head for a while. Just taking a break from the other story for a while. this idea is fresh in mah head. Minato and Kushina aren't senjus in this, August is just referring to, well, something else.. muhahahahhah


	2. Greetings!

**Actions That Shape the Future**

 **Ch. II, Greetings!**

"Yosh!" With a fist in the air, Naruto stretched his back, having just finished cleaning up after breakfast. A small glow in the middle of his right palm as the morning ray's hit his hand, the invisible sigil of the sun basking in it's light before vanishing.

Kurumi jumped atop the large scroll resting on his lower back. If he was surprised at the amount of tails she had, he hid it really good. Having named the small fox last night, surprised that she had stayed with him instead of running off, he gave her a name that seemed to fit her. He felt it was right, as she nipped at every other name he gave her.

"You ready Kurumi?" Looking down, he eye'd the small orange fox as she yip'd at him. Smiling in confirmation, he looked ahead, his makeshift campsite cleaned up behind him as he took a leap towards the tree tops before landing on one of the higher branches.

Sending a quick glance down, he inwardly smiled when he saw Kurumi just sitting on his scroll like nothing happened. "I prefer traveling this way. So much faster than walking!" Looking ahead as he stood on the branch, his left arm on the tree's trunk. Hearing a Yip in agreement, Naruto smiled even wider before he kicked off, from branch to branch as his spiky blond hair went wild from the breeze. Another glance down as he landed and kicked off again, he couldn't help but smile as he watched his new friend un-furl her 9 orange tails.

 _Kurumi huh? This should be a fun adventure! We're going to be the strongest!_

With an excited shout, he kicked off the last branch before landing in a field, skidding slightly to a stop as he let out a final yawn. Looking ahead, he could see the town he was headed to first, Rainbow Village. _Dad's old guild is here. Master bob.. I.. It's too much. I'm not. No. Period._ He couldn't help but shudder thinking about the guild, his Dad be damned. _I'm not stepping foot in that guild. For health reasons alone._

Even against his will towards the guild, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of the rather large plains the guild was located in. Sitting at the foot of the Hakobe mountains that stretched across the north of Fiore, the plains were an open sight compared to the large mountain range and surrounding forests. The large plains gave great harvests for the village, with cultivated paths that captured the rainfall from the mountain's, the village was a thriving city, though they kept calling it a village since it had started out as such. From the wild horses that roamed the plains, to the coal mines at the base of the mountain, the site was a beauty to Naruto.

Looking over the plains, he saw the horses that roamed the area. It was no wonder why the guild that helped establish the village into a major town was named after them. Though he wasn't sure where they got the blue from, most likely Master Bob's eccentric ways, he was thankful for them. They helped shape his father to the man he was today, and for that, Naruto would always have respect for that guild, even if he never wanted step foot inside it's halls.

With a heavy breath, he steeled himself, reaching back to scratch Kurumi as she Yip'd, feeling his displeasure. "It's fine, it's fine." Speaking aloud as he started walking towards the village, enjoying the sun's rays as it fully peaked over the mountain tops. "We should be able to get some good food here too! I need to stock up for my trip to Magnolia! I heard from that old pervy sage Jiraiya that they have some of the best meat around!"

*Yip!*

Looking down, he smiled as Kurumi was on her back paws in excitement, her 9 dark orange tails in their full glory. "Yosh! Let's hurry!" He spoke before taking off in a run, making it to the village in less time. Walking through the large entrance way from the rather small and decorative fence surrounding the town. Looking from the corner of his eye, Kurumi had her tails hidden, only showing 1 tail once again. Filing it away for later, he smiled as he noticed everyone seemed like they were nice, waving and greeting him as he walked through the large town. Tilting his head back, he picked up a rather delicious smell before he started heading towards it.

"Mmmm.. I really want some food again!" Quickly following the smell, he walked past one of the largest buildings in the town, one that had a blue horse at the very roof. Walking past the Blue Pegasus' guild hall, ignoring the rather nice smells coming from it, the heavenly smell of food clogged his senses as he ignored most of the townsfolk who laughed at the young boy. The heavenly smell was coming from most of the bakeries and diners that were spread out throughout the town, the smell leading Naruto in circles.

Walking through the town, he couldn't help but wonder what the city life would be like. He was always with his mom and dad in their quaint little home on that peninsula to the north. _I probably wouldn't like it that much. To likely to be robbed and I'd get lost easily..._ His thoughts were interrupted abruptly as he remembered something his Dad had said. _Something about a brush that let me write on the air, yet strong enough to use as a weapon if needed..._ Stopping to look around, he realized he was lost from following the rather inciting smell of the food which was coming from every direction now. Almost in a daze, he slowly came to realize he didn't know where that shop his dad spoke of was. Trying to remember, be squatted down and held his head as he got lost shifting through his memories as to what the store's name was. "What was it...what was it...Gah!?"

Hearing Kurumi yip, Naruto stopped mumbling to himself before he got up and padding himself down. "What is it Kurumi? I'm trying to remember where that shop is, though I'm not having any luck." The people walking past him in the streets smiled at the young blond before they continued on. Getting busier and busier as most of the shops were now open, already packed with business and from wondering mages restocking on supplies.

*Yip*

Looking back and to his right at his small companion sitting on his scroll, he saw her looking to the right. "Hmm?" Following her eyes, he looked across the street to the store that someone had just walked out of. The flower's hanging from the large windows in front of the shop gave the place a vibrant look.

 **The Magic Steed!**

With the large sign above the door, Naruto sweat dropped, he was in front of the place he needed to go. _Hopefully I have enough to buy it. I've a bunch of Jewels, but what if it's too much?_

*Yip*

"Alright! Let's go and find it!" Taking a quick look around as he entered the shop, the bell ringing as he entered. Quickly being greeted by the young clerk, he smiled before he spoke, Kurumi looking around the shop in wonder. "Hello! I'm looking for one of the Magic brushes. Part of the Musica series? I was told this shop might have it!"

Hearing the child's words, the clerk gave a rather large smile. _This must be Minato's boy! I was wondering when he was going to stop by for it!_ "Why yes we do! Though the only Musica brush we have is reserved for one, Minato U. Namikaze?" Turning around, he motioned for the young lad to follow him to the counter. Tapping down, he spoke before heading to the back of the shop. "Give me one second lad, it might be reserved, but I can still show it to ya! It's a good idea for youngsters to grab things like these for their journey!"

"Dad already bought it!? No fair!"Crossing his arms, he pouted as Kurumi seemingly chuckled at him if her light yip's were anything. Hoping off the blond's scroll, Kurumi walked through the store, admiring all the weapons that were set on display. From powerful axes to amazing swords and blades.

Her red eyes looked through plenty of the blades, having come across humans in the forests wielding them, cleaning them like their a lifeline. _Why are they so special to them I wonder._ Turning her head, she didn't see any weapons on her new friend, visible ones at least. _I don't get it._ She was born from un-natural circumstances, she couldn't even remember her father or mothers face. She knew she had brothers and sisters, she could feel 8 of them, all different from her, yet born from the same. But she just couldn't remember how or why. Hearing Naruto's voice in excitement, she turned around and made her way back to her friend.

"No way!" Naruto said, not believing what he heard. Holding the brush in his hand, he held it in the air as he continued, his excitement radiating from his being. "Dad bought it for me!?" Bringing it down, he held it in front of him as the clerk placed the receipt in front of him.

"He did. Minato was just as excited as you were, but pushed it off and told me to hand it to you when you come by." The clerk announced as he watched the young blond put his magic into the small brush. Exploding in size, the brush became long enough for the blond to use as a staff, or sword if held properly. "It's part of the musica series, so not only does it change size, but it's built great! With enough magic, one can use it as a weapon! It can also be beneficial to Rune and Solid Script mages!" Watching the young clone of Minato test it out as he changed it into a regular sized brush before swiping it in the air, leaving a black ink line in it's wake.

"Your father's skill in **Rune** magic is second to none bar Kushina. With that brush, I expect great things from you!" The clerk announced, with a genuine smile on his face as he looked upon the blond who was engrossed in the new brush.

The clerk just watched as Naruto wrote several different **Rune's** on his body, he called them runes, but they looked generally different, almost like letters or words in a different language. He could sense the boy using his magic as the brush strokes leaving ink lines atop his clothes on his chest, legs and arms. He saw the boy stumble for a moment before regaining himself with a large smile.

Satisfied, Naruto quickly brought his left hand up, using his new brush, wrote the kanji for bracelet onto his left wrist before placing the brush on the bottom of the kanji. Applying more magic, he watched as a plain black beaded bracelet came into existence, his new brush hanging off like a charm. "Yosh!" Holding his left arm up to inspect, he smiled before shaking the clerks hand rather excitedly, leaving him comically shaking for a few seconds.

Waving to the leaving blond, the clerk let out a hearty laugh. "He's definitely their son alright." He spoke aloud as he grabbed a spray bottle and some cloth to clean the windows. "He's got Minato's skills with Kushina's personality. Hahaha! I can't wait to see exactly how far he'll go!"

Walking down the street with his hands behind his head, Naruto sighed, hearing his stomach rumble for food. "Maa, all that excitement has me hungry now." Walking through the town, he tilted his head back in search of the heavenly smell from earlier, having spent longer than he expected in the shop. Quietly walking down the streets that had suddenly become filled with the townsfolk, his ears picked up yelling from a crowd directly in front of him. Hearing Kurumi yip as she jumped off his scroll to his shoulder, he had a feeling she was wanting to know what was going on as well.

Getting to the edge of the large crowd, he spoke up, getting the attention of one of the nearby citizens. "Wonder whats going on?" His voice reached the man's ears as he turned around and looked down at the blond.

"The banks being robbed by a few crazy mages." Crossing his arms he turned back around, watching the drama. "Apparently, the few Rune Knight's that are here at confronting them right now, but it's not going so well."

Raising his eye brow, Naruto remembered what his mother told him about the Rune Knights as small explosions and yells were heard. Apparently, they weren't all that reliable at all. Most of them couldn't use magic, and the ones that did, unless they were high ranking, weren't that strong. None of them used **Rune** magic, which made her the angriest, you'd think a group with the name 'Rune Knights' could use **Rune** magic.

Shaking his head, the image of his frowning mother's face disappeared from his mind as he pushed his way through the crowd, which wasn't all that hard. Getting to the front of the crowd, Kurumi was basically hanging off his shoulder, her front paws hooked on his shoulder as her tail swished behind her. "Hmm? That's a rune knight?"

"That's not a Rune Knight boy." Looking up to his left, Naruto listened to the women's panicked words. Pointing towards the bottom of the steps in front of the bank, she continued. "The Rune Knights are all knocked out and injured over there! But don't worry! Blue Pegasus' mages are already on the way, so this should be over soon."

"Right." Naruto said as he looked across the crowd, his eyes lingering on an elderly man with a fur jacket on. Looking over his short shoulder, his eye's were stuck on a familiar shade of red, one that reminded him of his mother, staring at the red hair for a moment, Kurumi's yip brought him out of his stupor. Hearing a scream from inside the bank, he sighed, and with a breath, he took a step and was ahead of the crowd as he started up the steps, ignoring the crowds yells.

Makarov, with his self proclaimed escort, Erza, stared at the young blond as soon as he took a step towards the bank. Raising his arm, stopping Erza from going after the young boy, Makarov couldn't help but wonder about him. He could sense some magic from the boy, and he was quite curious as to what kind of magic it was. _Well, if anything goes south, I will take over. I'm sure Bob is curious as well, that or he's just creepin'._ He thought as he glanced to the side of the crowd where Master Bob was standing with a rather tall bald man dressed in an old fashioned garb. The rest of his guild, began scattering themselves around the crowd, reassuring everyone nothing bad was going to happen to them.

Seeing a blond kid walking up the steps, the crazy mage couldn't help but become even angrier. _First, all those pretty boys from that dam guild take all the women at the bar last night. Then my boss stiffs our payments. Then the rune knights come and try to ruin our fun._ Staring at the kid, he couldn't help but pop a vein as Naruto made his was up the steps. _And now I've got a kid walking up the steps ignoring everything around him! What the hell is wrong with my week!_

"You've got guts kid, I'll give you that much." The mage said as Naruto continued up the stairs, Kurumi hanging off his shoulders. "But I think it's best if you head back home before you get hurt! I'm all out of patience."

Hearing another scream, Naruto narrowed his eyes. _Dam that pervy old man!_ "I would, but it seems there's someone who needs help inside." Taking a glance over his shoulder, he looked on as all the citizens stared at him in worry and shock. "Plus, it seems everyone here needs to go inside," turning around to face the mage again, he continued, "why don't you and your friends just go on home? Save everyone the trouble!"

Forcing magic into his hands, the mage growled at the blond. "How 'bout this? I just roast you alive, eh brat?! We'll leave once we've got all the jewels and your dead!"

Tilting his head, his mothers words rang through his mind as he channeled magic into his left arm, forcing it into the bracelet holding his new brush. Catching said brush, he tossed it lightly into his right hand as he began writing in the air, seemingly not even threatened by the mage's words. "So, your gonna steal everyone's hard earned money? Ya know, my mom told me it wasn't good to steal, unless it's from bad people."

Bringing his hands to face the blond brat, he ignored his words as he watched the writing disappear in the air as the ink vanished. _A **Rune** mage huh? Seems your not putting enough magic into it! Where are those two, they should be done by now. _He thought, his eyes cornering to the bank behind him, tsk'ing that his partners were taking so long.

"Then, take everything they stole and return it to their rightful owners."

The mage ignored the kids words, as magic circles appeared in front of his two hands. He had better things to do than to listen to a little brat that was trying to lecture him. "Stupid brat, I warned you."

" **Fuin** , **Triple weighted.** " Naruto said aloud, just before the mage's magic circles completed and burned him away. Pushing his magic into the Kanji that now floated in the air in front of him, he activated the seal as it quickly forced itself onto the mage's chest, forcing him down to his knees. "Dad said to think out your plans ahead of time, be prepared for anything and everything." Naruto said, casually walking around the downed man before he sent a powerful chop to the back of the mage's neck. "Attack with everything you have."

Falling forwards with his eyes rolled back, a gurgling sound coming from his mouth, the mage fell face first, unconscious. A series of clapping started from the crowed before it was silenced as two figures came running out of the bank.

"Johnny! Let's go!" A voice was heard the as two figures stood, both having kanji on their arms, signifying **Rune** magic was used. _Most likely holding all the jewels._ Naruto thought as he channeled his magic, taking a step he carefully created a clone as he stepped on the ground, sending the magic to create it behind one of the pillars where his clone burst to life.

"Eh? Johnny was taken out by a twerp?" The taller figure said to himself before looking around at the citizens who were yelling profanities at them. Digging in his ear, he smirked before his partner spoke.

"More for us right? Let's get outta here before that creepy Master gets here!" She spoke, ignoring the scream of pain coming from inside the building behind them.

Hearing that scream, Naruto sighed, his clone already moving inside the building to take care of whoever that was, most likely female from the voice. "Dam that pervy sage." He whispered to himself, moving towards the two rogue mages that were standing still, looking around the crowd suspiciously. Speaking up, Naruto stopped in front of the two robbers. "Ya know, Pervy Sage always said to come to the rescue, you'll be a hero in the eyes of the females. ...Or something like that. I don't really know what he meant by that."

Looking around, the two older mages cursed themselves for taking so long. "They've got us surrounded already.." The older man whispered to his partner, who nodded in agreement. Focusing magic into his hand, he brought his arm up, his palm facing Naruto who was writing in the air once again. "Let's take him out and create a distraction, get your magic ready so we can get outta here." His partner nodded her head in agreement as she channeled her magic, a circle coming to life under her and her partners feet.

 _Feels like she's trying to make a teleportation spell... Most likely to leave safely. Hmph! Underestimating me!_ Naruto thought to himself as he saw his clone walk out from the bank behind the two, sending him and Kurumi a thumbs up before he spotted small red lips on his cheek. _I don't even wanna know._ "Grandma said to never underestimate your enemies. Even if their below you on the pecking order, always do your best in everything. Never leave room for mistakes, no matter what, this world isn't as forgiving as one would think."

"Your grandma is a smart lady, but, this is it. So long brat! This is for Johnny!" The man said as his lightning shot forth from the magic circle, hitting Naruto dead on as a burst of smoke was left in the wake. He could only smile as the mages hidden in the crowd looked on in shock. "Now Elise!" He shouted... Only for nothing to happen.

Turning his head, his eyes were wide as he saw her on her knees, a weird rune on her back as she was barely holding herself up, behind her, a copy of the blond was standing before he chopped the back of her neck. _Thought Projection?!_ His head shot back towards the blond brat as the smoke cloud vanished, leaving the same weird writing floating in the air in the shape of a circular shield. His eye's widened even more as he saw the rune's that formed in the middle of the shield, the kanji for 'Lightning' came to life as the shield vanished. _What?! What is this?! This weight?!_ He frantically thought before falling to his knees, his body three times heavier than normal.

" **Fuin, Shield Wall.** " Naruto announced, watching his clone take a step to go behind the man. "I intent to do everything they taught me." His clone said before his hand chopped the back of his neck now that he was on his knees. Watching the man fall face first, he dispelled himself as cheering was heard from the crowd, Naruto scratching the back of his head as he was quickly surrounded by the citizens and thanked. Ignoring all the comments that expected him to, having already had enough of being compared to his father.

By now, Master Bob and Makarov had woken up the Rune Knights as the Blue Pegasus guild members all rounded up the three criminals. Watching all this happen, he smiled as the town quickly went back to normal and back to it's daily life. Hearing Kurumi's yip, he smiled as he turned around, catching a glimpse of the red head again as well as the Master walking towards him. Quickly making it seem like he didn't see them he started walking away, anything was better than being in the same vicinity of the creepy master.

He froze as he heard it, the respect that was drilled into him by his parents stopped him from ignoring it. "Naru-chan! It's been so long! Look at how much you've grown!" He didn't even get a chance to turn around before Kurumi quickly jumped off him as Naruto was swung around in the air by the creepy guild master. "Awww... I can't wait for you to grow up! Your gonna be a lady killer I know it! Sooooo handsome!"

Quickly, almost instantly, he got out of the old master's grip and landed away from the man as he caught his breath. "Ma-Master Bob... It's been too long... _Not long enough in my opinion._ " Naruto said as he bowed to the guild master. "I trust you and your guild have been doing great in the past few years! Dad sends his regards!"

By now, Makarov was on the ground laughing at the blond who was still sweating from the old Master. "Oh Mina-chan! I hope he stops by soon! I've much to tell him!" Master Bob said, bringing his hand to his face as his little wings fluttered around. Deciding to stop teasing the boy, Bob smiled to himself as he got a good look at the young blond. "Oh well, seeing you in good health brings me much joy! I see your ready to start your own journey!"

"Yup! I'm heading to Magnolia!" This caught Makarov's attention as Naruto continued. "I'm looking to join the guild that's hosted there." Looking into Bob's eyes, Naruto steeled himself as he continued. "I apologize Master Bob, but I'm going to decline the offer you gave me all those years ago." Bowing at the waist, he continued as Master Bob looked down at the blond with pride in his eyes, already knowing what the blond was saying, in fact, he expected it. "I want to find myself a great guild I can call my family, just like my Dad did with Blue Pegasus, and Mom with Lamia Scale."

Makarov smiled at the boy's resolve, not many people could face up Master Bob like the young blond did. "It's fine Naruto. You have to find your own place in this world." Master Bob said, rather seriously. "I'd have been disappointed if you wanted to join Blue Pegasus." He said, much to the shock of Naruto. "It's the choices and actions you make that shape your own future. Following in your parent's steps is fine, but you should shape your own future." Walking towards the blond, Bob placed his hand on the boy's blond locks before ruffling his hair just like he used to when Naruto was 5.

Smiling up to the creepy Master, Naruto beamed a large smile as Master Makarov walked up next to him. Bringing his hand to his chin, Makarov spoke as he looked over the blond before he spoke. "So, why are you headed to Magnolia my boy?"

Ignoring Kurumi jumping onto the boy's shoulder, the group standing before the blond having seen weirder things than a fox before, listened intently as the blond spoke. "There's apparently a guild there that's looking for members! While not as popular as Phantom Lord or the others, I think it'll be a good place to start my journey!"

Nodding his head, Makarov smiled, proud that his guild was beginning to come to life. "Oh? So you want to join that guild, that's a tough task my boy! And what of this journey?"

With a smile, Naruto stared into the eyes of the older man. "To find my own friends, make a name for myself and become the strongest!" Makarov, along with Master Bob, Erza and Jura, all smiled at his answer.

 **zXz**

"So," His excited voice was heard through the rumbling inside the guild hall, "this is Fairy Tail?" Finally gotten the name right of the guild he was looking for, only after Makarov had slapped him upside his head a few times after hearing the name's he called it. Hearing Makarov's voice, he turned to face the older guild master and Erza.

"Do Fairy's exist?" Makarov spoke, having said this over and over again, never getting tired of it, it was still a mystery to him after all. "Do they even have tails? Whether they do or not, whether they even exist or not. It's an eternal mystery, a adventure, if one would say. Everyone here is a family, people with strange pasts, ones who have a rough life. The guild's doors are open to all, if you need a shoulder to cry upon, or if you just need a friend, we of Fairy Tail will be a family member for you." Taking step into the guild, he walked towards his usual bar-stool even as the young members smiled from their tables and waved. He had to smile as he looked over the guild he inherited from the Second Master.

Following Makarov and Erza, Naruto couldn't help but smile as he took in his words and the guild itself. From the second floors to the various and numerous tables and people that littered the guild. _Everyone here is a mage?_ He thought, taking in several appearances as a few of the children came up to them.

"Welcome back Master! Erza!" Cana spoke, her yellow sundress giving her a much more childish appearance than the dark haired boy next to her who was basically naked.

"Yo! Welcome back old man! Erza." Grey said, before being reminded about his clothes by Erza. Freaking out, he ignored their return in favor of searching for his clothes.

Hopping onto his usual stool, Makarov smiled down towards his children, even his older ones that sat around the guild as it had quieted from his arrival back. "We've back everyone!" He shouted, having jumped atop the bar as a rather large party erupted from the guild members. Smiles all around as beer was quickly served and words where thrown around.

Taking a seat next to Makarov who had a rather large mug of beer in his hand, Naruto spoke. "So, I want to join old man! If this guild's an adventure, then I need to be apart of it!"

Bringing the mug down from his lips, Makarov smirked at the blond, a devious smile on his face as he faced the blond. "Oho? You think your up to it brat?" Dodging a chair that was flying for his head, Makarov continued. "I like your style brat!"

With a smile of his own, Naruto smirked as Makarov looked towards Erza who had just sat down with a slice of cake in front of her. "Yo! Erza!" Getting her attention, Makarov continued. "Come give our newest member his welcome and guild mark!"

Stunned that she was interrupted by someone as she was about to eat the delicious cake that was placed in front of her. She looked torn between pummeling Naruto for wanting to join currently and stuffing the cake down before it got smashed. With a sigh, she picked the slice up before placing it on the bar and grabbing the Stamp that was sitting at the end of the bar.

"Alright." She said, arriving in front of the blond who even though a year older, was the same height as her. "Where do you want your mark Naruto?"

Pulling his dark blue longsleeved shirt off, his arms still in the sleeves, he held his right bicep up for her, not seeing Makarov and Erza both getting a look at the blond's physique. Ignoring, even not noticing their looks, he spoke as they hid their amazement, he was rather well built for a thirteen year old. "I'll have it here!"

Feeling the cold steel of the Guild Stamp, he heard Erza's voice again. "What color?"

"Hmm... Let's go with burnt orange!" With a smile, he stared at the stamp before looking at Kurumi who was sitting on the bar behind them next to Makarov. Turning his head to his new guild master, he spoke, Erza having walked to the end of the bar to finish her slice of cake. "Hey Master," seeing that he had his attention, he continued, "Do you think Kurumi could get one as well?"

Sending a glance towards the blond's companion, he focused on the fox for a minute. "The guild stamp works off of our magic. If one has magic, they can have a stamp." Looking back at the blond, he gave a rather large smile before taking a giant gulp of his beer. "And it seems your friend here has magic!"

"Yeah!" Taking his seat at the bar in front of Kurumi, Naruto spoke to her. "You wanna join with me Kurumi! I can teach you some magic and everything!"

*yip*

She sat on her hind legs as her tail flung around behind her, excitedly swishing around. "Hmm. I don't see why not. If I want to go on journey's with you, this would be the best option."

"Alright!" Not even registering that Kurumi had spoken, Naruto began thinking about the color as Makarov stared at the fox, shock was coating his face. "It can't be in orange...No one would be able to see it!"

Seeing that Naruto wasn't even shocked, or anything, that Kurumi had spoken, Makarov calmed down, chalking it up to one of the many mysteries of the magic world. _I'm getting too old for this shit._ Yet, he couldn't help but be happy. Seeing his newest member and the rest of his guild smiling and partying, he was proud of his position.

Looking down at the fox who was staring at the blond as he began thinking of colors for her guild mark, Makarov spoke. "So, what color would you like my dear?"

"I'll take it in black." Turning around, she moved her tail to the side, giving Makarov a view of her dark orange fur. "In the middle of my back please!" She said with a calm voice, drastically different from her blond companion.

Pulling the stamp away, Makarov smiled as she hopped onto Naruto's head, shaking him from his thoughts as he smiled up to her. "I had a feeling you could speak!"

"Yes, well. We foxes love our games, Naru." She spoke, her single tail hanging down his neck as she relaxed in his spiky blond hair. "I look forward to working with you, Naruto."

"Hehehe." Crossing his arms as he looked across his second home, Naruto gave a large smile. "Likewise!" Taking his seat once again next to Makarov, he took a look at the bar's menu that was hanging on the wall before realizing something, something rather important. "He-Hey Master. Are there any houses outside of town?"

With his eye's closed and somehow managing not to spill a single drop of his beer, Makarov spoke. "Well there is a little mountain side village of sorts where our Ace's house is. But if that's not what your looking for, I'm sure you can buy a plot of land outside of town. It's all owned by the Bank in town, I'm sure if you talk to them they can help you figure something out." Taking a gulp of his beer, he paused for a moment before looking at the blond. "What, don't like the town life?"

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto sighed. "Eh, I was raised and lived outside of towns and villages for most of my life. While I'm sure I'd be alright, I got kinda attached to the peaceful nature of the forest." He replied as he got up and stretched. "Plus, I like the clean air of the forests."

"Looks like I've a hermit in the making on my hands." Shaking his head, Makarov faked a sigh. "Well, to each there own I suppose."

"I need to get some jewels to buy a plot of land." Looking around, he couldn't spot the job board he heard so much about from her parents. "Where's the job board at old man?"

A vein popping at the disrespect, Makarov sighed. _It wouldn't be home if there wasn't any disrespect._ Tilting his head to the left, he spoke, Naruto following the tilt, looking through the mob of beer jugs that were risen. "On that wall. If you do pick any jobs, I ask that you bring them here so I can check them off. It wouldn't do to have several people going after the same job."

Getting up, Naruto padded himself down. Reaching behind him to make sure the scroll was still there, he smiled, reaching up and scratching Kurumi behind her ears getting her attention. "Ready for our first few jobs partner?"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done.**

 _ **Ages.**_

 _Laxus 16_

 _Naruto 13_

 _Erza 12_

 _Grey 11_

 **Next chapter starts the first arc, a chapter or 3 in total.**

 **These first 2 were basically pilot chapters.**


End file.
